1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plunging constant velocity ratio universal joint, comprising an outer joint member generally in the form of a sleeve, having in its interior three pairs of tracks, the pairs being equally spaced circumferentially about and extending parallel or substantially parallel to the rotational axis of the outer joint member, and an inner joint member with parts extending radially outwardly relative to its axis into the track pairs of the outer joint member, with rolling members supported on said parts of the inner joint member and engaging the track pairs in the outer member to effect transmission of torque between the joint members and to enable the joint members to articulate and move axially relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A joint of the kind above set forth is disclosed in DE-3741049, wherein the inner joint member has outwardly extending pin parts with spherical surfaces, on which are supported intermediate members and rolling members in the form of caged assemblies of needles. Such a joint performs satisfactorily, but is relatively expensive to manufacture.